thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 23 - Mad World
Opening Text "Jim has 2 kills in 3 weeks...It's a start. But, honestly....He's holding back. Don't believe me? Then how do you explain...Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Well? We both know they aren't "skilled". So how else are they still living? This is Episode 23...Of...Michael Jordan damage...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met " When last we met the heroes had decisions to make. Flin knew they were coming close to their goal, The Court of Madness, and the party was called to a meeting to discuss how they would infiltrate the Derro stronghold. Flin warned that an assault on the stronghold would defeat the purpose of their mission by weakening the Derro, and suggested a variety of solutions to keep the party safe while gaining them access to this strange village of madmen. '' ''It was decided that you would all use disguises to attempt to hide your surface-dweller heritage and pose as traders to gain access to the markets. Flin has warned you that the Derro are a society of people slowly driven more and more mad by the fungus they use as a primary food source called Cytillesh, and that you should be ready for anything from these wicked creatures. You still had to contend with the final stretch of the Forgotten Ways which proved no easy task. You faced a hideous flowing mass of flesh that nearly devoured Quigley until he had the brilliant idea to activate his magic Ring of the Ram from inside of it, bursting it like a gory balloon. '' ''Alex: Thank God. Jim: You then found a treasure chest containing gaudy but functional Cloaks of Resistance. '' ''Onward from their, your journey led you to a room sealed off by the Derro and forgotten over the years. Markus: Which was not dangerous at all. Jim: It was NOT dangerous. But, oops it was. This seal was magical in nature, triggering a guardian elemental who was bolstered by a series of runes activating over time to give the creature strength, protection, and healing while you desperately tried to destroy it. Alex knew she had to disable as many of the runes as she could while Krag, Quigley, and Markus threw everything they had at the elemental. '' ''Markus: Ya and Leera and Flin were there too. Jim: They were there, keeping you guys alive as best they could. Leera: Hey guys, I gotta sleep. Markus: Which was weird because we didn't do a lot of that. Jim: The creature was tough to bring down, but bring it down you did. But not without cost. In its final moments, it crushed Krag under a mighty fist, snuffing the life from him like a cheap candle. '' ''Heartbroken, Quigley destroyed the monster. But then he was faced with the task of setting his mentor and friend to rest. You all naturally squabbled over his gear and looted his corpse before Flin reminded you that you had to move on. '' ''Quigley: And I made a paste man and I burned him. Jim: Yes, yes you did. Beyond the seal was a huge grove of Cytillesh marking your arrival at the Court of Madness. You disguised yourselves as best you could, and approached the market gates which swung open to admit you. That is where we join you now, just passing through the gates into a blue lit marketplace full of short, bug eyed creatures with dark purple skin going about their daily business. What do you do?" ' '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Jibbets * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Paizo – https://paizo.com/products/btpy9zk7?Pathfinder-Adventure-Path-127-Crownfall Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1